


The Con Man's Cocktail

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conning criminals never gets old…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Con Man's Cocktail

**Author's Note:**

> For tsuki_no_bara, who requested Burn Notice and little paper umbrellas.

~*~

Michael's not really an umbrella-drink kind of guy, but Stephane _loves_ them, along with big gestures and big plans (and he sure hopes the sleazy import-export/smuggling king next to him is buying all this, because there really isn't a Plan B).

"You're based where?" the guy asks.

"Bordeaux, via Martinique." Michael smiles with too many teeth.

"I don't do a lot of business in religious keepsakes or figurines."

"They are quite valuable," Michael states. "Hollow and easily sealed."

"Hmmm…" The man reconsiders, while Michael finishes his drink. "Another?"

Ah—they're getting somewhere. Michael smiles and signals for the waitress. "Merci."

 

_\-------- fin --------_


End file.
